Creeper.exe
The beggininng i was playing minecraft on my mac one day wen all of a suden i saw it creeper.exe. it lookd like a regular creeper except it had black and red hyperrealistic eyes crying hyperrealistic blod and it was hyperrealistic looking and said 'you;r next' and i looked behind myself and saw my brofer dog and moffer all dead on a pill, and the'y wer berning and spiling out lots of bloodbloodbloodblood. this made me very sad and then creeper.exe came out of the dell computr adn then my brofer jumpd in frunt of me and killed creeper.exe with his limited edition super rare full 24 karat gold glazed with diamonds diamond sword from minceraft but he died because creeper.exe did'n't die but someone needed to die. The next day The next day i was in my grade 1 class when i saw him in my book. here is a picture i took with my limited edition pokemon painted iphone xr special its not working shitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshit the picture was hyperrealistic and very scary. when i showed my teacher this she said 'fuck you i hate you you need to die fuck you you gay little shit ass dickhead' my teacher loves me. when i got home i decided to play minecraft on a diferent world. when creeper.exe showed up again, i called several exorsists to get rid of him. as soon as they showed up, they died. their blood and guts painted the walls with gore and their was fetuses and shit like that. i got my chainsaw with guns and killed him very much. i then proceeded to fuck a hot girl i saw on the street for the rest of my life everyone was there and was claping. this is mi 1irst creppypasta, please be sparing in the comment section below, subscribe, like and turn on notifications. I used to rule the world Chunks would load when I gave the word Now every night I go stow away Hide from the mobs I used to slay They once were terrified Every time I looked into their eyes Villagers would cheer my way For a hero I was, that's what they'd say One minute we had it all Next our world began to fall Away from all that it had once become They all cried for my help, but I stood there numb I gaze off into the boundless skyline Noteblock choirs playing in the sunshine Turn 'round pick up my sword and wield The blade that once forced evil mobs to yield And hope one day that this chaos and Destruction turns for the better Never a bow in hand That was when I ruled the land It was the creepers and Skeletons Blew down the doors and boxed us in Arrows whizzing by like streaks of light I tried all that I could to stay and fight As the undead roamed the street Families broken at my feet Life itself suspended by a thread Oh, why is it that I wasn't dead I gaze off into the boundless skyline Noteblock choirs playing in the sunshine Turn 'round pick up my sword and wield The blade that once forced evil mobs to yield If this battle should leave me slain I know that Herobrine will call my name Better to take a stand That was when I ruled the land I gaze off into the boundless skyline Noteblock choirs playing in the sunshine Turn 'round pick up my sword and wield The blade that once forced evil mobs to yield If this battle should leave me slain I know that Herobrine will call my name Better to take a stand That was when I ruled the land edit 1: thanks for the silver edit 2: gold? thanks alot edit 3: platinum?!?!?! STAR PLATINUM!!! Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Troll pasta Category:Gamepasta